


Work Or Play

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard discuss their mission to recruit Spock and Nyota one evening aboard the Enterprise but find themselves easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Or Play

**Author's Note:**

> These two do love each other; it's just platonic. Doesn't stop them sleeping together occasionally though ;)

"Come on Bones, live a little!"

"I live plenty, thanks. I don't need your illegal alien alcohol to stop me though," Leonard said scathingly. Jim laughed but swapped the vicious-looking blue liquid for Scotty's ship-brewed whisky. They both took a gulp, shuddering at the burn it left in their throats.

"God, that stuff is strong," Leonard spluttered but Jim just shrugged and took another sip. They drank in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. They had both been so busy lately, settling into their jobs as Captain and CMO.

"I've missed this,” Jim said suddenly, his voice wistful.

“Missed what?”

“Just being together.” Leonard smiled and stepped closer to draw his friend into a hug. Jim returned it fully, clutching to his back and breathing in the oddly pleasant earthy yet sterile smell that he had grown used to over the years of sharing a room.

“Do you ever think about how easily we might never have met?” he asked quietly. Leonard planted a kiss to his temple as he thought about his answer.

“Not really. We met, and that’s all that matters, kid. I like to think though that Control would’ve paired us up eventually.”

“I guess,” Jim said, voice barely above a whisper and still holding Leonard close. “I just hate to imagine my life without you. I’ve never had a best friend before that I don’t have to leave.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Jim. I’m not going anywhere.” They pulled apart slowly, both smiling softly at each other, then Jim jumped away, refilled their glasses and flopped onto the couch. Leonard chuckled at his actions but gladly accepted the glass and sat beside him.

“So,” he drawled, “Shall we get on with this?”

“I suppose,” Jim whined. “I don’t understand why we’re recruiting them now though. We aren’t scheduled to leave for ages!”

“Control probably just wants them prepared. Besides,” Leonard added, “We aren’t informing them right away.”

“Still…” Jim said but didn’t finish his thought. They both turned to the files on the table in front of them; one for Commander Spock, and one for Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.

“How **are** we going to inform these two?” Jim asked, irritation colouring his voice. “You know what they’re like. They’ll be completely disbelieving.”

“I guess you’ll just have to be really persuasive.”

“ **I’ll** have to be? What about you?” Jim asked indignantly.

“There’s no way **I’m** telling the hobgoblin; he’ll never believe me!”  

“So you’re leaving me to do it?”

“Yes,” Leonard said simply, grinning at Jim’s mock-hurt expression. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

Jim snorted but didn’t argue, which Leonard took as a win. He was just considering going over the files to find some good blackmail information on Spock when he felt a hand slide up his thigh. He turned his head to look at Jim, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Jim just smiled wickedly and continued his hand’s journey. Leonard didn’t stop him.

“You want to know another reason I'm glad we met?”

“Go ahead.”

“The sex is fantastic,” Jim purred into his ear. Leonard returned his smile now and wrapped his hand around the other’s neck.

“Well then,” he drawled, enjoying the shiver that ran through his friend at his accent. “Why don’t we see if we can make it better?”

“Challenge accepted,” Jim replied, allowing himself to be drawn on top of Leonard. “This can wait ‘til later anyway.”


End file.
